


The Guard of Space: The tale of Alex Redsun

by ValiantFlame



Series: The Tale of Alex Redsun [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, Gore, Grimdark, Multi, OC, Psychological Trauma, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValiantFlame/pseuds/ValiantFlame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young man who wandered from his failed session to the Beta kids session makes an unexpected friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Guard of Space: The tale of Alex Redsun

Chapter 1: Confused Beginnings

"Going grimdark is...well, utterly terrifying--there are innumerable reasons....but I will not go too far into it. This is just how I became grimdark and the reasons behind my murderous, rage-filled change,” he said to his intrigued listener.  
"You see, I had been a Guard, a Guard of Space in a previous iteration of the game,” he said, matter-of-factly. "My duties were to watch over the infinite vastness of space, keeping all things in a state of balance." He beamed with no small sense of pride, his fuchsia eyes staring into the lavender ones of his counterpart.  
"Me and my fellow players....I forget their names....but their faces are still so clear. There is only one name of them that I can still remember at all....Canira Endymi...my Alternian matesprit. The others killed her when they thought she was going insane....ha...hahahahaha....how foolish they were. It wasn't she who ended up going insane...it was me." His face flashed a look of contained madness.  
"Seeing her killed in front of my eyes....well....allow me to paint you a picture. The sight of her blood running from her body was like watching all that was good in my life drain away. My heart stopped beating and I couldn't breathe at all, the others just stood there...I swear they were fucking grinning...their faces twisted into disgusting smiles," he said, repulsed.  
"My blood ran cold as my heart tore in two, as the realization crashed down upon me like a tsunami would a sand castle. Every part of me felt numb; my heart throbbed in agony, the blood pumping to my mind and painting a gory picture that will forever be emblazoned there,” he said tears welling in his eyes.  
"My mind was racing with thoughts that all suddenly went quiet....replaced by a single raspy voice....a voice of great age, great power....great darkness." His companion nodded. "It offered me power...great power...dark and wicked power.....to exact revenge upon those who had taken my love from me." He grinned darkly and his companion gave a knowing smile. "I agreed even before I was aware the words had left my lips, drawing attention from my…‘friends,’” he said with a small chuckle. "Their faces were comical to me as my skin slowly went from tannish brown to charcoal grey , my brown hair going a ghostly white. My eyes went milky, with black tendrils spider-webbing from the corners of them to the side of my head like a living tattoo." He described his physical alterations in grim detail but she merely nodded as if she had experienced it herself.  
"The most terrifying things were the fangs, my previously omnivorous teeth grew in my mouth until they were pointed and razor sharp, my smile had become like that of a sharks, but the worst...was a thick black, blood like fluid that came from my eyes like tears, tracing inky lines across my visage.” He noticed her give a subdued look of interest at this new information. "I noticed I felt stronger, my body feeling invincible as I stood there, I felt the small spark of madness and darkness that resides in every human heart ignite and spread throughout my body, consuming every sane or rational thought I had left." He relayed the information about his experience, his body trembling slightly as the memories started to flow back into his shattered mind. "It was as if there was nothing left in me that resembled my former human self; no mercy, no hope, only blood-lust and anger burning intensely as a dark inferno." His companion rested her hand on his shoulder in a comforting gesture, reassuring him that she knew how it felt. He continued, "My face was twisted into a maliciously insane mask of my usual cheerful disposition, they nearly pissed their collective pants as I took a step forward, cocking my shotgun." At this, he started to tear up. "‘You took what was precious to me.’ My voice sounded in my head, but came out in Eldritch speak." She frowned, knowing what was probably to come from his story.  
"I continued with a dark sneer, ‘So now I will take what's precious to you.’ They stared at me, rooted to the spot in terror, bodies quivering as energy blacker than space itself formed on my back in the shape of eight long tendrils, as my steps drew me closer to them, as my heart beat calmly while my urge to spill their blood rose to new heights." His voice was wavering and under her touch she could feel him trembling violently. "I was excited beyond all belief at the thought of revenge, I felt almost giddy with the anticipation of painting the walls and floor with their multicolored blood. It consumed every part of me until the only word still clear in my head was ‘kill.’ Suddenly they came to their senses as Ivinei—ah, right, that was her name, I think I'm starting to remember more....perhaps I can tell more of my story after all. It only seems fitting given my thousand plus sweeps stuck here in hell." His shaking subsided as the memories become more familiar and his mind started to piece back together a bit.  
"Anyway, Ivinei stared at me, rooted to the spot and shaking like a terrified little puppy. She began to sob and back away, tripping over her own feet and falling onto her ass--if I had been in a normal situation, it would have been quite hilarious to see the normally stoic and fearless Alternian girl acting so terrified, but at the moment I could only relish the look of absolute horror that was captured in her eyes as I advanced on her,” he said, his voice sounding melancholic. "‘You shouldn't have taken her....she was everything to me!’ I had shouted, my voice coming through in plain English as the beast allowed me the courtesy of addressing my victims in a dark hollow voice."  
"‘She was everything I had left...the only good thing about this whole fucking session!’" His voice had taken on an edge of emotion, as if he were reliving the horrific experience and it only became more emotional as the black tears flowed more freely down his face to the stone floor below. "‘Why....’" He asked simply, so quiet compared to his shouting that it seemed barely above a whisper, "‘Why did you take her from me?’" His companion stared at him, a little worried for him. "I remember...my voice wasn't full of dark madness anymore.” He shook as his body flickered between its normal state and his grimdark form. "My voice was very soft and pleading, as if I were begging for a reason not to kill them, looking for a small word or phrase to change their fates. But the only response I was granted was crushing silence."  
He looks up at his quiet listener, a human girl no more than 16. “But, I believe I am getting ahead of myself....to understand this we must start from the beginning I suppose,” he said in a calm voice, snapping back from the horrible memory and addressing her directly. "My name....right, you asked for it earlier and I have only just remembered it...my name is Alex. Alex Redsun.” She stared at the tall human male; he looked no older than she did, a trinity of scars through both of his eyes that stood out against the rest of his handsome face. His clothes were an odd mix of normal teenage garb and a suit of armor, his black t-shirt adorned with a light purple ankh in the center of the symbol for the space aspect, his athletic build hidden by the midnight black armor that had ever changing flecks of light, his shock white hair spiked up with twin streaks of the same purple showing.  
"That sounds like a wonderful idea Alex....oh...and I can assume from the question in your eyes that you wish to know my name as well,” she said with a self-satisfied smirk as he flushed, obviously embarrassed. Her short blonde hair shimmered in the light of the moon making it seem to glow, her lavender eyes stared into the deep fuschia pools set in his face.  
"My name… is Rose Lalonde.”  
End of Chapter 1.


End file.
